No Control
by K1t K4tty
Summary: Kid is always in control, except when it comes to one little thing... Slight Kid/Female!Chrona. Don't like, don't read.


Before you read, Chrona's gender has not been revealed and is currently up for interpretation, just because I interpret Chrona as a girl doesn't mean you have to and you have my full permission to copy and paste this into your own document and replace every female word/pronoun with a male one if it really bothers you that much. Just don't repost it and claim it as yours.

**A/N:** Hello, FDK here. After watching Soul Eater for the second time and reading the other amazing Kid/Chrona stories on this sight, I couldn't rest until I wrote one myself. Yes, this is probably the oldest idea ever, but it was all I could think of. And, please, _**NO FLAMES.**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soule Eater or any affiliates of Soul Eater, I do, however, own a cat.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy No Control

* * *

Death the Kid had a problem. A problem that was becoming increasingly annoying. Whenever he saw a certain person he got a certain compulsion. It wasn't like the compulsion was uncommon, to him it was quite normal, but he'd never had it to quite this extent about a person before.

And that person was, of course, Chrona, the demon sword meister. Kid found, though, that as long as he didn't have to look at her for too long he would be fine. All he had to do was pack his things just slightly early (which usually meant half-way through class because they had to be symmetrical) and run out of class before her.

But Liz and Patty… Kid seethed. They'd had this terrible idea for something called a 'sleep over'. At first Kid was optimistic, Chrona wasn't a big fan of crowds, so maybe she wouldn't come. Those hopes were dashed, however, when he went to answer the door (Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were in the kitchen, probably ruining its symmetry) and she was there, cowering behind Maka's shoulder.

Kid tensed, but reasoned he could just stay in his room for the duration of this 'sleep over' thing. He didn't count on having to leave his room eight times to tell them to quiet down. Each time he made sure to avoid looking at Chrona, but she was there. He knew it, he could just barely see her, hovering in the outskirts of his vision, her pink hair-

Each attempt to quiet them ended the same. He would snap off his loquacious and elegant sentence, utter a terse "Keep it down, please," and storm back to his room. Eventually, their noise ceased and Kid consoled himself with the thought that Chrona would be well on her way home by the time he awoke. Once he had successfully convinced himself of this, he fell into sleep.

He awoke the next morning, promptly at 8:08 (even if it was a Saturday and most people his age would still be snoozing) and got out of bed. He dressed comfortably, but presentably, in a crisp white shirt and black slacks, feeling confident that Chrona would be gone. He smiled as he arranged his hair perfectly symmetrically- except for those three damnable stripes- and prepared to face the world outside his room.

However, there were a few things Kid didn't yet know. One: after a sleep over, girls are rarely awake by 8:08. Two: if they are awake it is likely because of an emergency, such as two of the attendee's partners getting into trouble. And three: Tsubaki and Maka had already left for this very reason.

Kid walked in to his living room and found, to his shock, that it was empty… Except for Chrona, who was lying peacefully on her back, hands folded over her chest, looking for all the world like she was ready to be buried.

The compulsion his Kid hard. His fingers twitched. If he could just do it once he'd be fine. Just once, then whenever he saw her, he could imagine it and the compulsion would fade, or in theory it would. After a swift moment of indecision he decided to go for it.

He swept his gaze around the room, making sure it was only them- if Liz and Patty saw him, he'd never live it down. Once he was sure he was alone with Chrona, he crossed the room and sat by the sleeping girl, gently placed his fingertips against her face, and started straightening her hair. He sighed blissfully as each strand was smoothed into place, making it perfectly symmetrical. Once he was done, he hovered over her, making positively sure that everything was perfect.

Unfortunately for Kid, Chrona was wasn't completely asleep. She had awoken just before Tsubaki and Maka had been called away and hadn't known how to deal with being the only one awake in someone else's house. So, she had settled back down and tried to return to sleep, but around the time Kid began smoothing her hair, her fractured dreams solidified into an uncommonly normal one. In the dream she was playing basketball with the rest of her friends. Suddenly, Black*Star leapt out in front of her and Chrona flinched, the motion leaving the dream and entering the real world as well as jerking her awake.

The result of Kid's hovering and Chrona's flinching was a clumsy smashing of lips. Both parties remained stunned in that position for a moment that couldn't have been more than three seconds but felt like a year. Flushes painted both their cheeks and they jumped apart, Kid hurrying back to his room and Chrona taking her pillow and heading to the nearest corner.

Kid sat in the exact center of his room, his heart still pounding. It must be symmetry, he thought. Chrona's hair was in perfect alignment as was his, and when their mouths touched the symmetry must have been seamless. That's why he was light headed and a little giddy, perfect symmetry. What else could it be?

Chrona sat in the corner, burying her face in her pillow and curling in a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees. She murmured, "Oh no! My mouth touched Kid's! I don't know how to deal with that!" But for the rest of the day there was a small, almost undetectable, smile on her usually morose face.

As for Liz and Patty, the unintentional instigators, they were standing out of sight and watching the spectacle. Patty was quietly- by order of her older sister- singing "~Kid and Chrona sittin' in a tree~". Liz, on the other hand, was already planning what to do with the blackmail she had just witnessed.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

There it is. This is my first Soul Eater story, so I'm terribly, terribly sorry if anyone is OOC. I gave it my best shot, though, and I hope you at least enjoyed it. If you did, it would be nice to see a review from you, but pleased no flames. Also, I'm now offering requests, see my profile for details.

Other than that, have a wonderful day. Virtu-huggles for all.

**FDK =(^.^)=**


End file.
